Another Year Goes By
by Ben is Glory
Summary: Dawn grows older. Seven drabbles for seven years.


TITLE: Another Year Goes By  
AUTHOR: Ben is Glory  
RATING: PG  
DISCLAIMER: Bow to Joss. I just write the story.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Finally got over some killer writer's block last night and wrote this. Not really much to say. I hope the references are clear. Yep, that's about it.  
FEEDBACK: Reviews are necessary. ::nod::

---

One

The park is empty as the Summers girls ride the merry-go-round. Joyce has rented out the ride for several hours since it is Dawn's birthday. But the Birthday Girl is alone today. It's still too soon since they have moved to Sunnydale; she hasn't made any friends yet. But she does have a mother and sister who love her. She tells herself how lucky she is to be with them, especially when her father isn't. So the three ride around and around because they're all they've got. Later when she blows out the candles, Dawn doesn't wish for anything else.

Two

Dawn wakes to the feel of something licking her face. Eyes popping open, she squeals, finding a Golden Retriever puppy in bed with her. A blood red ribbon adorns its neck. Hearing her sister's shriek, Buffy bolts into the room. First she thinks the dog is from her mother, who is busy downstairs making Dawn her special birthday breakfast. Soon she notices the folded piece of paper on the bedside table that her sister has neglected. _Happy Birthday_ is written in elegant script. Dawn sobs as Buffy takes the dog away, claiming they have to get rid of it immediately.

Three

Dawn sits at the table and smiles because today is her birthday and she is having dinner with her two favorite people. She munches happily on her pizza, wondering excitedly about the presents she'll open when she's finished. Her face falls when Faith walks in and mumbles something about going out to patrol. Wishing the 'pipsqueak' a happy birthday, she's out just as fast as she came. Dawn prays that tonight is the one night Buffy will forego patrolling to be with her. A tear rolls down her cheek as her sister kisses her forehead and walks out the door.

Four

Joyce calls to her, but Dawn doesn't move. She stays in her position on the stairs, never tearing her eyes away from the door. Watching and waiting. For Buffy. Tears spring to life as Dawn realizes that she isn't coming. Just because there's some big scary, Buffy has to miss her birthday. But then again, she hasn't been around much this year either. When her eyes begin to droop, Dawn knows she's waited long enough. Slowly dragging herself up the stairs to bed, she lets out a sigh, upset because Buffy has missed this day just like every other one.

Five

As much as it hurts to admit it, Dawn knows that this is her first birthday. She remembers all of the other ones but knows they aren't real. She starts to bring it up and stops herself, realizing that it would just cause too much pain. Forcing herself to smile, she walks down the stairs and into the living room where the whole Scooby Gang is gathered. Her mother brings in the cake, and Dawn sees her touch her head slightly but pretends nothing is wrong. Lying in bed that night, Dawn dreams of a different world without mystical keys.

Six

Dawn grabs a few things and stuffs them into her bag before sneaking out her window and down to the street. She knows this is silly because nobody notices when she's gone anyway. Quickly, she runs down to the graveyard and along the familiar path. When she gets to the spot, she sits down on the wet grass and greets her mother. Taking off her backpack, she reaches in and pulls out a plastic bag. She grabs a candle and a match before removing the cupcake. Striking the match, she lights the candle. Quietly, she sings happy birthday to herself.

Seven

This year there are no birthdays. No cake or candles. No songs or presents. But there are people. People sitting and worrying and bleeding. Because there is a war going on. And these people are scared. Lots of young girls just like Dawn are here and afraid because things are coming. They should be out enjoying youth, but they can't because it is their duty to save the world. So she sits quietly in her room, curled up in a corner alone, crying and thinking about years past and prays to live another year. This year there are no birthdays.


End file.
